Yuu Midoshima vs Flippy
by TenshiNoJigokuKara
Summary: Yuu Midoshima, a normal Middle Schooler with the Saido Noroi, and Flippy, the war veteran with the agressive split personality, fight eachother in a battle of Heroism and Survival...
1. Chapter 1

Rumble Battle 1 Yuu Midoshima/Sho vs. Flippy: HTF VS Clock Tower

Chapter 1: Visit

One day, Yuu stumbled across something mysterious, something that was passed from her father, Fushito Saido. This thing was a the fusion of the cursed statue and a witch doctors staff which would open a dimensional warp into another universe, curious, Yuu tampered with it, and so, the deed was done. Fortunately, she wound up into the world of HTF, where cute animals gather, with the abilities of a human, and the most unlucky place in the world.

Yuu: "Where am I, heaven? A place so peaceful and warm, I can feel it…"

(She sees the cute and cuddly animals, otherwise known as Happy Tree Friends)

Yuu: "Uh oh, is this animal heaven? God must have chose the wrong- Hold on… what is this I see?

Animals driving cars? I must be in a dream then! Just calm down, close your eyes, and wake up!"

(She closes her eyes, but to no avail)

Yuu: "Nope, I'm just Hallucinating then! I'll see if there is anything I can do to stop this! Ooh, there's a pharmacy!"

(Walks to Pharmacy to find Sniffles)

(She speaks to him in anteater sounds)

Sniffles: "What are you doing?"

Yuu: "Oh god! I must be hallucinating!"

Sniffles: "Nope, this is reality, who are you anyway? Seems a little strange for a person like you to enter this world, and say how you got here."

Yuu: "My name is Yuu, and your name is?"

Sniffles: "My name is Sniffles, and of course you know why."

Yuu: "Yes. You see, the way I got here was because I tampered with something with a strange aura."

Sniffles: "Voodoo Magic, huh?"

Yuu: "I think so."

Sniffles: " Well Yuu, you can make yourself at home, that is, if you can survive."

Yuu: "What do you mean by that?"

Sniffles: Well, in spite of the livelihood of the appearance, there are loads of accident which can happen at any time, any place, you can see for yourself."

( Looks to see around her, to find Mime and Cuddles with the wall just about to fall on them, Mime goes to the open window while Cuddles goes to the Closed Window, after it falls, Cuddles is then cut up like a apple )

Yuu: "Oh god! Why would God do this to them?"

Sniffles "Even though it is horrifying, don't feel that much pity on them, for they always come back alive, no clones, no reincarnations, just back unscathed, though this will only happen the next day."

Yuu: "Oh, but still, it is kind of sad."

Sniffles: "But enough Chit-Chat, shall we give you a tour?"

Yuu "Ok."

Sniffles: "So here, you will find animals like me doing regular activities, like going to a theme park, and so on. What is the first place you want to go to? Do you want to meet some of the residents?"

Yuu: "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Sniffles: "It depends if some people are shy or stuck in a dead end situation, but that's beside the point."

Yuu: "Ok."

Sniffles: "Knock yourself out and enjoy, you can stay at my place if you want, the house number is 375."

Yuu: "Thank you!"

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to Know

Sho in Yuu's mind: "What the hell kind of a place is this? A place for animals in La Di Da land?"

Yuu "I know Sho, but just leave it up to me and you will see what kind of a place this is."

( She walks to the breakfast joint, and see's Petunia, Giggles, Disco Bear and Flaky, Yuu then sits down on one of the stalls )

Disco Bear: "Hey Baby! What's cooking?"

(Petunia and Giggles sigh)

Flaky: "Excuse me…"

Yuu: "Huh?"

Flaky: "May I, may I, take your order?"

Yuu: "I'll just have a coffee."

Flaky: "Ok."

Yuu thinks to herself: "Is that a Male or Female? I cant really tell, but it sure was stuttering a lot."

(Disco Bear tries to catch Yuu's appeal)

Disco Bear: "Hey sweet cheeks! Wanna go on a date?"

Petunia: "Don't take notice, Disco Bear is always like that."

Giggles: "He is so square…"

Disco Bear: "I'm just getting my groove on!"

Petunia: "And there it is again!"

Yuu: "I see."

She thinks to herself: "What just happened?"

Flaky: "Here is your coffee…"

Yuu: "Thanks, by the way, can I ask you a quick question?"

Flaky: "Sure."

Yuu: "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Flaky: "I'm a girl, why did you ask?"

Yuu: "Judging by your appearance, it's hard to tell

Flaky: "I get that a lot"

(Yuu drinks her coffee and pays Flaky $1)

Flaky: "Thank you, come back again!"

(Yuu leaves the Breakfast joint)

Disco Bear: "That was a bit odd, who was she anyway?"

Giggles: "She wasn't even a generic tree friend, she was a human."

Flaky: "A human? That is so strange…"

(Yuu then goes to a nearby river to brush her teeth)

Yuu: "I don't believe this, I don't believe this at all, but this is like a dream come reality.

Oh, there's a figure I can talk to."

(Pop is holding a ladder, and Cub is about to get hit by it)

Pop: "Huh?"

(Cub is hit and is wailing)

Yuu: "On second thought, I won't ask. What a unfit father…"

(Yuu hears a scream coming from Flaky, she then runs to the scene, dropping her amulet.

She then see's Flippy trying to kill Flaky)

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rivalry Partnership

Flaky: "Flippy, why are you doing this to me? Snap out of it and get your head straight!"

Flippy: "Heh, I don't need to listen to your annoying wails, you are just an inferior little shit!"

Yuu: "Sho, stop please…"

Sho: "If you want to stay alive, you will have to trust me Yuu.

Hey you little squirt! Get out of here and don't come back!"

Flaky: "Listen, I can't leave, Flippy has flipped out again and I can only stop him with the cost of my li-"

Sho: "Just do it!"

(Flaky exit's the scene)

Flippy: "I am gonna have fun killing you!"

Sho: "You're insane…"

(Flippy attempts to jab Sho with his bowie knife, but Sho evades it and kicks him in the stomach)

Flippy: "Say, you're quite good up to now, but things are gonna get real!"

(They go into Flaky's house, with Flippy grabbing a stash of sporks and throws them like a war of arrows, Sho then does a quick wall jump with one of the Sporks hitting and injuring him)

Flippy : "This round is mine!"

(Just as things couldn't get any worse, Chinatsu, a cursed 1 Grader, and two zombies emerged from the kitchen)

Chinatsu laughs dementedly : "I will kill you.."

Flippy: "Shit! Just when things were starting to get good!"

Sho : "If it isn't that little twerp who stalks me! Well, I wouldn't be surprised she even got here! And look, two dwellers who lost their way!"

Flippy: "If you want to get me, we will have to work together, and I don't give a crap if you die here!"

Sho: "Same here, guess we're on the same wavelength."

Flippy: "Same? SAME? How dare you!"

Sho: "Shut up!"

(The Two go onto fight Chinatsu and the two zombies)

Both : "Hah! You call this a challenge?"

(Things still get worse as Fushito enters, Yuu's father, a demented mad man wielding a Monster Machete)

Fushito: "Everyone must die!"

Flippy: "No need to fear, Sho, you take care of the annoying Bitch and the Zombies, while I take care of this jack off!"

Sho: "My pleasure!"

(Fushito is about to attack with his huge machete, causing the ground to shake, and Sho kicks Chinatsu in the face, takes her knife and kills the two zombies. As the ground is shaking, Sho accidentally stabs his arm, and Flippy does a flip onto the wall, and dash jumps with the Bowie knife into Fushito's stomach)

Chinatsu: "Give that back!"

Sho: "You want this knife? If so, I'll just stab you with it!"

(Sho stabs Chinatsu ten times, killing her)

(As Flippy is about to stab Fushito, Fushito quickly evades the attack and swings his machete into a chandelier, causing a Flurry of Crystals to fly all over the place, Flippy wasn't fast enough to dodge all of them, and as a result, he was severely injured)

Flippy: "Gah!"

Sho: "Hey there, you don't look in shape."

Flippy: "This is nothing to me!"

Fushito: "By the time I'm done with you, you'll me mashed up so hard, all that will remain of you will be dust in the cold wind!"

Sho: "Not on my watch, maniac! Prepare to meet Mr. Lead!"

(Fushito is shot dead in the head by the pure essence of lead)

Sho: "That settles this ordeal!"

Flippy: "Not by a long shot! If you think you will make it out of this place alive, your brain must be number than dead weight, and speaking of dead weight…"

(Flippy picks up the machete, and starts twirling around like a tornado of steel, and throws it like debris in a tornado)

(Sho manages to grab hold of it)

Sho: "Why must I worry about a psychopath bear like you? You're just a animal! Get ready to get what's coming to you!"

End of chapter 3


End file.
